memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nog
Nog kommt 2353 auf Ferenginar zur Welt. Später zieht er mit seinem Vater, Rom nach Deep Space 9, die damals, noch unter Cardassianischer Herrschaft, Terok Nor heißt. Kindheit auf Deep Space 9 2369 Nog ist anfänglich ein Kleinkrimineller, der klaut und für seinen Onkel Quark arbeitet. Als Nog von Odo bei einem Diebstahl erwischt wird, lässt Commander Benjamin Sisko ihn ihn Gefängnis werden. Er benutzt Nog als Druckmittel um Quark zum Bleiben zu zwingen. ( ). Nog wird von Jake Sisko angesprochen, der reagiert aber abweisend und will mit ihm nicht zu tun haben. Schließlich verrät er ihm doch seinen Namen. Schnell freunden sich sich an. Nog hat garanischer Boliten und sie spielen im Quarks damit einem bajoranischen Paar einen Streich, von Odo werden sie erwischt. Commander Sisko ist nicht begeistert über diese Freundschaft und will sie unterbinden, was ihm nicht gelingt. Als Keiko O'Brien eine Schule eröffnet, wird Nog wiederstrebend von seinem Vater dort hin gebracht. ( ) Nog ist kein begeisterter Schüler. Als er einen Aufsatz über Ethik abgeben soll behauptet er, Vulkanier habe ihm den Block im Quarks gestohlen. Er führt Jake als Zeugen an und dieser lügt für ihn. As der als der Große Nagus Zek, erfährt, das Nog in einen Menschenschule geht, findet er das nicht gut. Sein Vater Rom verbietet es ihm den Schulbesuch. Darauf hin streitet sich Nog mit Jake. Er behauptet es mache ihm nicht aus nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen, denn es bringt ja sowieso keinen Profit. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Jake leidet. Doch bald finden sie wieder Gemeinsamkeiten und lachen miteinander. Jake bringt ihm das Lesen bei. ( ) Als die junge Tetrachin der Paqu Varis Sul auf Deep Space 9 ist, verliebt sich Nog in sie.In ihrer Gegenwart beginnt er aber immer zu stottern. Nur wenn er mit ihr über Geschäfte spricht stottert er nicht. Er gibt ihr den Tip sich an die 9. Regel der Akquisiton zu halten, dass Gelegenheit und Instinkt gleich Profit sind. Diese Aussage scheint Varis Sul in ihrem Problem wirklich weiter zu helfen. Gemeinsam mit Jake versucht er sie nun aufzuheitern. Er schleicht mit den Sicherheitstab aus Quarks Bar in Odos Büro und füllt dessen Eimer mit Haferschleim. Beim Stolpern schüttet er den Haferschlei über Jake, dieser ist sehr erschrocken, da er meint es sei Odo. Nach dem ersten Schreck und der Erklärung von Nog, lachen die drei herzhaft über den Streich von Nog, werden aber von Odo erwischt. Nog und Jake müssen das Büro reinigen. Nach dem die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen sind verlässt Varis Sul die Station wieder. Mehr als ein Kuss bleibt ihm von ihr aber nicht. ( ) Nog spielt mit Jake Karten, als er einen Streit zwischen seinem Vater und Quark mitbekommt, bei dem es um 5000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce geht. Nog sagt, er spürt den Profit von 3 -4 Barren Latinum in der Ohrläppchen. Mit einer List nimmt er Quark die Packungen gratis ab und macht ein Tauschgeschäft um dem Captain eines lisipianischen Frachtschiffes, dessen Käufer abgesprungen ist. Zuerst will Nog kein Tauschgeschäft machen, aber schließlich lässt er sich von Jake überzeugen die 100 Gros selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen zu übernehmen. Doch die beiden haben keine Ahnung was sie mit den Schaftbolzen anfangen soll, auch Miles O'Brien kann ihnen nicht weiter helfen. So nehmen sie Kontakt zum vorherigen Besteller dieser Bolzen auf und wollen sie diesem verkaufen. Der bietet aber wiederrum nur ein Tauschegeschäft an. Er will dem Noja-Konsortium, wie sich Nog nannte, Land dafür geben. Nog will kein Land, denn Land ist nur Dreck, er lässt sich aber doch von Jake überzeugen. Als die beiden mitbekommen, dass das Land von der bajoranischen Regierung gekauft werden soll, bieten sie es Quark für 5 Barren Latinum an und verkaufen. ( ) 2370 Beim Putscheversuch des Kreises wird Nog mit dem Shuttle Ganges in die Hanolakolonie evakuiert. Er verabschiedet sich von Jake. Er tröstet mit seiner Aussage: Hast du jemals gehört, dass zwei von so unterschiedlicher Rasse wie wir so gute Freude werden können. Wenn schon unserer Väter uns nicht auseinander bringen können, dann auch nicht so einen Evakuierung. Sie umarmen sich, dann scheucht Odo sie auseinander.( ) Als das Volk der Skrreea auf die Station kommt erlaubt sich Nog einen Scherz mit einem der Skrreeajungen und besprüht ihm mit überriechender Flüssigkeit. Er wird von Odo erwischt und dann von Quark bei Odo abgeholt. Später beginnen die Skrreeajungen auf dem Promenadendeck mit Nog. Er hat keinen Chance gegen die Jungen, Quark rettet ihn.( ) Nog wird von Jake zu einem Forschungsprojekt im Gamma-Quadranten eingeladen. Sie wollen einen Planeten erforschen. Commander Sisko, der dies als Urlaub mit seinem Sohn geplant hat ist nicht begeistert, dass Nog mitkommt. Vorallem nicht als dann auch noch Quark mitkommt. Abends am Lagerfeuer ärgert sich Nog über das schlecht Benehmen seines Onkel so sehr, dass er davon läuft. Jake folgt ihm. Als sie zurückkommen sind Quark und Commander Sisko weg. Nog hat Angst. Er schlägt vor auf das Shuttle zurück zu kehren, doch Jake will sie suchen gehen. Später beamen sie doch auf Shuttle, dort löst Nog beinahe eine Warpkernbruch aus, als er Jake helfen will den Antrieb zu starten. Als Chief O’Brien auf Shuttle ist Nog überglücklich. Er freut sich auch so über die Rettung von Quark, dass er ihn umarmt. ( ) 2371 Nach seiner Ferengi-Errungenschaftszeremonie, will Nog von Commander Sisko einen Lehrstelle erwerben. Sisko verspricht ihm darüber nachzudenken. Jake sagt seinem Vater, dass dies nur ein Scherz von Nog sei. Nog ist sauer, es ist ihm ernst mit seinem Vorhaben zu Sternenflotte zu gehen. Nog lässt nicht locker, er fragt immer wieder nach. Commander Sisko sagt ihm ganz klar, dass er bei Kandidaten für die Sternenflottenakademie nicht zuerst an seinen Name denke. Sein Ruf lässt zu wünschen übrig, die Schulnoten sind auch nicht gut und auch Odo ist er schon oft aufgefallen. Doch der Commander will ihm einen Chance geben. Er beauftragt ihm mit einer Inventur auf Frachtrampe 12. Nog erledigt den Job innerhalb von fünf Stunden und findet sogar Dinge wieder, die bei der letzten Inventur nicht gefunden worden sind. Noch ist Commander Sisko nicht überzeugt, er will wissen warum Nog unbedingt zur Sternenflotte will. Widerwillig gibt Nog zu, dass er nicht enden will wie sein Vater. Dieser hat keine guten Ohren für das Geschäft, aber geschickte Hände und diese hat er geerbt. Nog möchte etwas Bedeutungsvolles aus seinem Leben machen. Sisko ist überzeugt, er wird das Empfehlungsschreiben schicken. ( ) 2372 Sternenflottenkarriere 2373 2374 Nog ist Dank seines feinen Gehörs oft ein unersetzliches Mitglied der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], wenn zum Beispiel die interne Kommunikation ausfällt ( ). Anfang des Jahres 2374, nach Ausbruch des Dominion-Krieges, wird er von der Sternenflotte frühzeitig in den Rang eines Fähnrichs erhoben und wird später, 2375, sogar Lieutenant ( ). Er ist zu Anfang des Krieges noch ziemlich naiv und abenteuerlustig, mit fortschreitendem Kriegsverlauf gewinnt er an Reife und Selbstsicherheit ( ). Gegen Ende des Jahres wird er kurzzeitig zum Chefingenieur auf der dem Untergang geweihten [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]] ernannt ( ). 2375 Nog gerät in den Kampf um den Planeten AR-558 hinein, wo er sein Bein durch einen Treffer eines Jem'Hadar verliert. Diesen Verlust kann er nur schwer überwinden. Einige Zeit lang ist er verbittert und von Depressionen geplagt, er geht ständig an einem Stock, obwohl die Ärzte sagen er brauche ihn nicht mehr. Nicht einmal sein bester Freund Jake kann ihn aufmuntern. Er zieht sich in eine Holosuite zurück, aus der er nur Dank Vic Fontaines Hilfe ins richtige Leben zurückkehrt ( ). Bei der letzten Schlacht des Krieges navigiert Nog die Defiant ( ). ).}} Persönliches Familie Vater Rom Rom hat keine guten Ohren für das Geschäft, aber geschickte Hände. Diese technische Begabung hat er an seinen Sohn weitergegeben. ( ) Mutter Prinadora Prinadora verlässt Rom als Nog noch sehr klein ist. Sie nimmt das Geld von Nogs Vater und überlässt ihm nur den Sohn. ( ) Stiefmutter Leeta Großmutter Ishka Onkel Quark Nog gibt an, dass er die Hartnäckigkeit seines Onkels Quark hat. ( ) Freunde Jake Jake spricht ihn auf dem Promenadendeck an, Nog will zuerst nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, doch bald freunden sie sich an. Gemeinsam spielen sie viele Streiche. ( ) Jake bringt ihm das Lesen bei nachdem er nicht mehr zu Schule gehen darf. ( ) Liebesbeziehungen Als die junge Tetrachin der Paqu Varis Sul auf Deep Space 9 ist, verliebt sich Nog in sie. Mehr als ein Kuss bleibt ihm von ihr aber nicht. (DS9: Die Legende von Dal'Rok) Zitate Hintergrundinformationen *In wird Nog von Tim Watters zum Lieutenant Commander befördert, trägt aber die Abzeichen die scheinbar für einen Lieutenant Junior Grade stehen. Später ist er nur noch als Fähnrich zu sehen. *Ab wird im Vorspann beim Namen Aron Eisenberg as Nog hinzugefügt. * In erwähnt Nog, dass er und Jake bald wieder in der Schule Keiko O’Brien ärgern werden. In wurde ihm der Schulbesuch aber verboten, ab wann er wieder zur Schule geht ist unklar. Referenzen * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** en:Nog es:Nog fr:Nog nl:Nog Kategorie:Ferengi (Individuum) Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal